


A hidden talent

by Lyx_systems



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyx_systems/pseuds/Lyx_systems
Summary: Alastor find Charlie in a undecovered room dancing and decides to watch until he can’t help but get involvedFair warning it comes up to smut fairly quickly and just lewd content
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Chalastor - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A hidden talent

Charlie’s POV: *sigh* ever since the hotel started getting more sinners the work load went up ten fold and it’s hard to cope but good thing I recently found a little hide away close to my room and far enough away from the chaos that it doesn’t concern me anyone would find me.  
It’s just ever since I was small I’ve always liked to dance but not infront of people. Didn’t matter who I just couldn’t.  
Personally I need this since me and Vaggie fell out on real bad terms on always arguing about something we decided to split and god it makes things that much tenser especially with angel and his jokes about how I’ll never get laid again, which really bothers me for some reason... Anyway I need to focus I’m here to unwind not become more stressed I’ll do that tomorrow. Flipping on my pink kitty headphones angel bought for me at Christmas, yes we have in hell because of me.  
I feel myself start to sway to the melody in my ears and feeling myself float as I close my eyes and start to to softly drift across the space, razing my arms and twirl.

Alastors POV: Charlie the sweet darling has been missing for over an hour and things have gone to... well worse then hell, and as her business partner I cannot condone such acts. I understand how she needs a break but this is absurd in every way   
Turning a corner and seeing a door that is openly displayed behind a painting on the wall I open the door and low and behold there’s the bright eyed princess dancing about the space which is completely clear besides a little red couch over in the corner and some books.. she must come here often. I decide to sit because I myself deserve a break and this is quite the entertainment if I do say myself the shy but bright secluded princess sputtering around the space as if she were angel, and for once I’m more than interested I’m.. wait what is this feeling again .. wait I’m so hot in my own skin   
I feel my breath lick up when she drops into the splits , was she always this flexible I have more than a small crush on the princess I knew now is more of an infatuation with Charlie as I feel something I didn’t know my body could do as I peer down I have.. a what’s the word? Boner I believe angel says it a lot I think it’s correct god does she have to swing her hips like that,  
I gulp as I feel myself get up and go up behind her and ghost my hands over her shaking bottom and resist the urge to bite her beautiful porcelain neck and instead I grab her hips harshly and pull her into me.

Charlie’s POV: I gasp as I feel hands grab my hips and get pulled into a body I can only can believe maybe alastors snapping my eyes open I go to turn my head and he grabs my neck and I go still since I’m slightly scared but also kinda turned on but this is so unlike him so mostly scared as he pulls back my headphones and comes right by my ear his radio being low and fuzzy as he speaks “Don’t move my darling or I may just have to take you by force. You see princess you’ve been moving so lewdly I couldn’t control myself and you see my dear I have a friend” that minute I feel something very hard but not sharp push at my butt I whimper slightly it’s him oh god why now? When I was just thinking about preforming a lap dance for him!! God I hope he can’t read thoughts that second he grips my throat even tighter “My dear I have little patience so here’s what’s going to happen I’m either going to take you like this and you can fight me all you want you won’t remember when it’s over or.. if you wish we could take care of this problem together and I could make you feel like your in heaven, your answer princess?” I fight the urge to moan and just drop to my feet god why am I so weak and why is this so hot so I gulp and try to say “y-yes the ssecond one p-please” and then if he knew what I needed to hear he wispers “as you wish my dear”


End file.
